1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for scanning films by means of a converter for forming an image data signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional film scanners scan the consecutive frames of cinematographic films by means of an opto-electronic transducer and generate a video signal modulated in accordance with the image information of the frames, this video signal complying with a given television transmission standard (for example, NTSC, PAL, SECAM). Such standard video signals cannot be received and directly processed by computers. For this reason, video converters convert the analog or digital standard video signals into formatted data which can be processed by coupled computers. However, the resolution of these digital video signals does not comply with professional applications. Moreover, the data transfer rate of such digital video signals is unsuitable for, for example high-resolution frames.